


Happy birthday

by LesbianChilli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Dare, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Smut, Truth, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianChilli/pseuds/LesbianChilli
Summary: Alternative for the twins birthday. No jo, no big party. Just a couple friends and frenemies hanging out at the mill. What could possibly go wrong.





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> No shade on Landon in the actual series, he’s character is actually pretty alright but for Hizzie’s sake he’s just a bit annoying. Oops.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone screamed at the two girls bringing a cake forward showcasing the school logo. Both Lizzie and Josie turned to each other smiling before blowing out the candles together smiling like idiots.

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” Lizzie says finally standing back up right. “Yeah you’re right” Josie says playing with her necklace while she stares into the distance at Penelope. Even though Josie was trying to still be mad at Penelope she can’t. She loves her but doesn’t know what to do. “Hey” Josie’s head turns back to the blonde realising that she wasn’t listening. “What?”

“I asked who got you that necklace? Please tell me not evil one.”

“No it was from...” Josie didn’t want to tell her. She knew how much Lizzie hated Hope. Hope getting Josie a gift is like excepting a gift from the devil. “Hope”. Lizzies smile turned into a frown. She searched the room with her glaring eyes for the tribrid, once she found her and glared harder. “That bitch! She gets you a present and not me! How dare she!”. The idea of Hope giving her sister something on their birthday hurt. More that she was willing to admit. The idea of Hope not caring enough made her blood boil. MG could see that so before a full blown argument could start he downed the rest of the vodka bottle and yelled “time for spin the bottle!”

Everyone was sat in a circle, slightly tipsy. Josie was sat next to Penelope who somehow barged her way between the girl and MG. on her other side was Lizzie who was facing or rather glaring at hope who was sat opposite her. Between them was Rafael and Landon. Landon sat there making heart eyes at Hope mad Lizzie want to vomit...and also punch landon in the face. 

“Okay who’s ready for some fun” MG wiggled his eye brows suggestively towards everyone. Penelope just laughed bring her beer to her mouth. However she brought her other hand behind her back sliding it around Josies waist in just the right way so that no one saw it. Josie stiffened at the action. Thinking ‘oh my god she’s touching me’ over and over in her head. “I’m going to spin first and who ever it lands on I will ask truth or dare and you have to answer. No switching questions and no not answering.” Everyone nodded but Lizzie and Hope who just rolled their eyes.

MG placed the bottle in the middle and spun it. Landing on Landon. “L-dog my man truth or dare?”

“Truth”

“Most embarrassing moment of your life”

“That’s easy” he looks towards Hope once again. “Dr Saltzman caught me and Hope making out on her bed once and I fell off.” The two had dated but Hope broke it off because she realised they weren’t right for each other. Nothing else. Not even the fact she may have started to have feeling for a certain blonde. But Landon still was crazy about her. Hope didn’t even look at him. Her eyes were on the ground until she heard a voice and looked forward. “Oh I would have loved to see that, little miss perfect blushing furiously with embarrassment at my father” Lizzie said bitting her lip. Totally not thinking about replacing Landon in that situation. “Please princess, with the amount of guys you’ve hooked up with I’m surprised your dad hasn’t caught you in such a situation.” Hope said with daggers in her eyes. Lizzie started to turn red with anger. The only reason she was making out with all those guys was to get Hopes attention. “Fuck you!”

“You wish” Hope said sitting back before gesturing for Landon to spin the bottle. Which he did and it landed on Penelope. An evil smirk spread on her lips. Before he could even ask her a question she said “dare”

“Okay, I dare you to um. I dare you to give us your best pick up line.” Once again she smirked and turned to the brunette next to her who had her back to her. With a tap on the shoulder “Jojo please turn around so I can use my pick up line”

“Why not do it on MG seeing as you like to use your mouth with him so much.” Josie huffed still turned away from her. “But it is only you I want to tell it to.” Josie gave up her heart was pounding. She couldn’t refuse. Turning around she saw the girl staring at her lips. “Are your legs made from Nutella because I want to spread them-“

“No hell demon, don’t you dare finish that sentence!”

“Oh come on lizzie it’s just a bit of fun” Kaleb says trying to reassure her. Josie was bright red. Penelope smirked leaning forward, her lips touching Josie’s ear before whispering “You know it’s not just a pick up line right.” Josie got even redder if that was possible. Penelope wanted her. Still wanted her. Oh my god. “Calm down legally blonde.” Penelope moves away from her ex girlfriend and span the bottle. It landed on Lizzie. “Fuck sake” Lizzie murmured under her breath. “So Elizabeth truth or dare?” She knew Penelope was challenging her.”dare.” Lizzie felt confident. She wasn’t about to back down to Penelope.

“I dare you to kiss the hottest person her.” Lizzie thought that this was easy. That Penelope really couldn’t think of anything harder. So without thinking she shuffled forward and connecting her lips with Hopes.but as soon as hers hit the soft ones of Hopes reality hit her. She was kissed Hope. She sat back up and saw the surprise in the auburn hairs girls eyes. Then she looked around and saw the shock on every bodied faced. Tears formed in her eyes and all she could do was run. She ran out of the mill and into the woods. 

Everyone was left in shock. Hope couldn’t believe it. Lizzie kisses her. Hope knew she had to go after the witch. She got up to run after her but was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. “Hope I wouldn’t follow her if I was you, I’d wait till after she’s calmed to let her down.” Landon said letting go. “What do you mean let her down?” she gritted through her teeth getting angry at the boy for stopping her. “You know telling her you don’t feel the same way.”

“And why pray tell would I tell her that?”

“Because you’re not interested in her, you are interested in me that’s why we dated.” Now Hope was mad. The idea of not being interested in Lizzie hurt her. Who wouldn’t be interested in Lizzie. She’s beautiful, smart, sexy her eyes are amazing - she was getting off topic she need to find her. “Landon stop! We dated as in are broken up. As in not getting back together because I’m not interested in you, I’m interested in Lizzie.” And with that she left vampire speed after the girl of her dreams.

Meanwhile Josie was still left frozen replaying what she just saw. Her sister just kissed Hope. Her sister likes Hope? Oh my god her sister likes Hope. “Did you know?” The question brought Josie out of her trance and looked at the other witch. “What?”

“Did you know your sister had a crush of little miss heroic?”Penelope practically spat the last three words. She had always been a tad jealous of the Mikaelson girl after she learnt of Josie crush on her when she was 13. Josie saw the way her ex reacted when she said Hopes name and loved how it riled her up. Every time Penelope would get jealous for some reason it made her all the more attractive. The boys had left chasing after an upset Landon, so the two of them were left alone in the old mill. Josie smirked and was ready to have some fun.


End file.
